photos
by my daydream world
Summary: Jo chatches Ellen looking through some old photos and heards some amusing stories about her and the Winchesters boys


**Jo catches Ellen looking through some photos and hears some amusing stories about her and the Winchesters boys **

Jo walked in the the closed bar and saw her mom was sitting on one of the stools in fort of her some a tin box. Jo walked closer and saw Ellen was looking at some photos.

"What you got there?" asked Jo

Ellen looked at her daughter "Oh just some old photos" she said Jo sat next to her "You know I sometime use to babysit Sam and Dean when their father was on a hunt"

"Really?" asked Jo "I though they just come by once or twice"

Ellen shook her head and looked though the photos and handed one to Jo. It had three children on it. Two boys one age about five years old and the other one was about one year old. And a girl who was almost two. Jo knew the girl was her. "That the second time they stay. I think it was about a week. You and Sam share a bath too"

"MOM" said Jo horrified "Please tell me you're joking"

"I already pay a hell of a lot on the water bill missy" said Ellen "And Dean would be in that tub too if I wasn't to worry he accidently hurt you or his brother. He was a rough and tumble kid"

Jo raised a eye brow "His a hunter they all rough and tumble"

Ellen didn't answer she was going thought the photos again "This is all of you watching TV during that week" she said "Somehow Dean ended up falling on to the floor with you on top of him laughing you head off"

Jo looked at the photo of a time she couldn't remember Ellen pass her another photo "This is cute" she said Jo looked and saw her and her baby walker And Sam sitting on the floor poking at it. And Dean be hide him watching"

"You use to run about with that thing" said Ellen "Run over Sam a few times and everyone foot. You might smile young lady but I had to explain to John why his youngest son was bruised black and blue at the end of the week"

"What about Dean?" asked Jo

"Like I said he was a rough and tumble kid always into everything including our cupboards" said Ellen shook her head "That boy like a human dustbin I tell you. Sam could only claw that that time even John would question it"

Ellen looked at enough picture and laughed "Something never change" She pass Jo photo of Sam and Dean. Sam was looking at some book (upside down) and Dean was trying to do a handstand.

"This is one of my favoured" said Ellen smiling Jo took the photo. It was taken later than the other Sam much just turn two, Jo was three and Dean was six having a water fight. Dean was quite serious look. Jo laughing her head off and little Sam with big puppy dog eyes all dripping wet. Ellen smiled sadly "It was one of the last time I saw those boys"

Jo nodded "Have you got anymore photos?" she asked

Ellen smiled "A few more" she said looking though some more photos till she come to a another one "Dean reading you and Sam a story"

Jo looked at the photo "It looks like only Sam is enjoying it"

"I seem to remember it ending with you and Dean watching TV and Sam looking thought it by himself" said Ellen

"I can imagine that" said Jo

"Here another of my favours" said Ellen passing the last picture to Jo. Jo looked at it a smiled it was she, Dean and Sam ags 3,6 and 2 sleeping in a den Dean had made. Jo laugh when she saw Dean sucking his tub.

"Soon after this was taken your father died" said Ellen sadly "And John took his boys and went. I wish that he didn't and you three grow together more"

"really even after all the crap that happen to them?" asked Jo

"It's not there fault" said Ellen "none of this is, they just draw the the short straw in life"

"Why don't we give Sam and Dean a copy of they photos"? asked Jo "I'm sure they like that"

"I'm sure they would" said Ellen

Jo looked at her mother "What up mom?"

"I just wish I could turn back to the clock so it can be how it use to be" said Ellen she paused "Jo don't let your kids become hunters. Whatever you do. Do not let them become hunters"

"Okay mom" said Jo looking at the photos knowing if they grow up as hunters they wouldn't have a normal life. She wanted to have lots of photos of them being kids. Not just a couple.

**Okay I did this one for some fun :D hope you enjoy**


End file.
